


You're Not Done Yet

by Rising_Dawn_0v0



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Dawn_0v0/pseuds/Rising_Dawn_0v0
Summary: She's on the ground chest heaving her lungs desperate in its attempt to draw in air while he stands over her looking down in that scouring expression as always. The one he wears when someone isnt performing as well as he expected them to.
Relationships: Daud & Billie Lurk | Meagan Foster
Kudos: 6





	You're Not Done Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt listing that sparked this fic:  
> 24\. Walk it off.  
> 33\. I said move!

She's on the ground chest heaving her lungs desperate in its attempt to draw in air while he stands over her looking down in that scouring expression as always. The one he wears when someone isnt performing as well as he expected them to. 

"What are you doing laying there?" She had just managed to roll over to her knees, dodging the sword striking down. She so tired, shes been tired for so long now. "Get up and move Lurk!" His voice roared in her ears, echoing like the clashes of metal of two swords being locked together. "Move, or the next will be the last!" Theres a tremble in her limbs, from the force bearing over her, as she heaved and pushed back. She is getting weaker.. she had gotten weaker. The weight was gone suddenly and a boot had impacted her stomach sending her right back to the ground gasping and coughing for air. She could still hear the disappointment in his voice, the betrayal still ran deep in the cracks.

"Get up Lurk"  
she's trying.

"Get up and move."  
The sting of sweat and blood blurred her vision, "what are you, deaf?" She could only see the blurred shape of him stalking closer. "Get up and move!" she didn't see the others closing in, till rough cruel hands already held her down. 

No matter how much she fought they didn't budge, she was pinned down.

"I said to move!"  
It was too late.

The gaurds boot already smashed down on her arm.

\---

"The bone is shattered."  
The words had a echo, rippling through the walls on her ship. Billie doesn't remember how she managed to stumble her way here, the entire night and half the following day had all been a blur. 

"It's going to have to come off."  
Yet there was something pushing her to keep going, there had to been. Or else she'd have let herself bleed out on the streets. Just like her dear sweet Dierdra had. 

Maybe it was the rats.  
Whispering in her loving voice.  
The charm she never parted with pulling her to not give up. It wouldn't been the first time. 

"I'm sorry, Maegan.."  
The rats weren't here, however. Only a sour old man who holds just as much, if not more, regret than what's on her shoulders. "Just.. Get it over with, Anton-" had to bite her tounge, to keep from saying 'please', her breathes were already clipped and to short, the pain already made her sound desperate and weak. She will not beg. Megan foster never begged in her life- and Billie, only once. No amount of 'please' she ever uttered had stopped the life from leaving those emerald green eyes, and no amount would save her now. 

".... very well, I'll need to get my equipment." She sent the old man off with nothing but a nod in confirmation as he walked away. She was alone now, not even with a rat to keep her company. 

"You'll walk it off..."  
Yet this voice didn't need a rat, or a cursed charm to haunt her.  
"You always do, don't you lurk?"

The sting of tears and blood blurred her vision. She can only see the shape of a man approach her.

With a bonesaw in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hearing through it! (^-^)/)
> 
> I haven't written a fic in years and this is a first I ever posted for anyone to see so hhhhh @~@. I apologies for any grammar mistakes and typos, my computer is broken so this is written entirely on my phone.


End file.
